cookie_inc_idle_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Notes
This feature of the wiki contains the Public Update notes from the game starting from Update #72. The latest Beta Update will also be found here. Once the latest Beta goes Public, the notes will be updated. This page will be fully updated and designed before 20/02/2019 Update Notes #73 BETA LEAGUE IMPROVEMENTS! + Nearly all Leagues require less cookies collected + Team Season Rewards require less cookies collected ALL NEW COOKIE SHEET! + Fill up the sheet and choose your reward + Blazing Cookie sheet premium upgrade lets you pick 2 rewards NEW UPGRADES! + Feeling Lucky super upgrade + 5 levels for Rainbow Rush normal upgrade + 5 levels for Cookie Sheet normal upgrade + 2 levels for Lucky Duck normal upgrade + 10 levels for Cookie Sale normal upgrade + 10 levels for Structure Sale normal upgrade MORE RAINBOW COOKIES! + Tip Jar starts at 10M capacity (previously 5M) + Free Rainbow Cookie pack starts at 50,000 (previously 25,000) MORE SHOWCASE ITEMS! + All Showcase Items require 10,000 less Cupcakes + Boost increased from all Showcase Items + Total possible boost from all Showcase Items is 36% higher ALSO NEW! + Choose when to active Bonus Blitz + Normal Structures are locked until you have X amount of Showcase Items + Certain Live Events won’t show up if you’re offline BALANCE IMPROVEMENTS! + Lucky Duck normal upgrade costs less + Up to 40% more Cupcakes from Lucky Duck normal upgrade + Earlier Milk give a bigger boost + Up to 6% higher Milk Boost with all Milk fully upgraded + Structure Sale normal upgrade costs more + Cookie Sale normal upgrade costs more + Dark Structure Sale normal upgrade costs more + Super Glue normal upgrade costs less Update Notes #72 Update #72 NEW PREMIUM UPGRADE! + Light Rush + Get a small amount of Light Cookies during active play NEW BAKERY MASTERY! + Rainbow Star mastery for reaching level 190 NEW MILK! + Condensed Milk at 1,300 achievements + 3 more levels for all Milk + Milk upgrades are slightly cheaper LEAGUE UPDATES! + Less cookies required for most Leagues + Drastically reduced total team cookies needed to get Team Rewards DAILY GIFT UPDATES! + 4x more Light Cookies + 2x more Milkshakes + Completion bonus is 1% per set (previously 2%) SUPER STRUCT + COOKIE UPDATES! + Earlier milestone boosts for Super Structures/Cookies give less boost and later milestones give more + Up to 88% more boost from Super Structures/Cookies at max milestone boosts NEW UPGRADES! + 5 levels for Rainbow Rush normal upgrade NEW STATS! + Cupcakes Earned from Lucky Duck + Total Chat Messages Sent ALSO NEW! + Option to Buy All Cookies and Upgrade All Cookies without going into each set (unlocked after Showcase 3) + Option to Buy All for Dark Structures (unlocked after Showcase 5) + Everyone starts with +100% League boost during Frenzies (previously 0%) + New design for Menu > Premium screen + Scientific notation option in Settings + Spatula Splat normal upgrade works without requiring active play + Collecting an on-screen Milkshake shows you how much it’s worth BALANCE IMPROVEMENTS! + Earlier Bakery levels/mastery give less boost and later ones give more + Bonus Blitz normal upgrade scales up in cost faster + Earlier Bakery level ups give less Rainbow Cookies and later ones give more + Handmade Touch normal upgrade costs more BUG FIXES! + Fixed visual bug where Bakeries screen would show incorrect boost % on some buttons + Fixed bug where Master of Disguise super upgrade wouldn’t work with Daily Gifts + Fixed bug where Discord link wouldn’t work for some people + Fixed bug where some Dark Upgrades wouldn’t be effective immediately after buying them + Lots of small UI bug fixes